The Tenth Doctor & You- Woman Wept
by originalwolfgirl
Summary: so basically it's a story about "you" being the doctor's companion and going to the planet Women Wept. It's super cold so you end up snuggling in a cave. Confessions ensue! What adventures await You & the Doctor next?
1. Confessions

"Where to?" the Doctor asks his boyish grin in place. "Hmm...surprise me" you say. His smile widens as he runs about in his converse and throws a bunch of controls you still haven't learned the name of no matter how many times he tells you. He strolls toward the tardis door and flings it open stepping out. "You hear him shout your name and say "your gonna love this!" You go outside to investigate and are immediately met with a frigid cold air. You don't notice though because in front of you is frozen waves outlined by a beautiful blue sky. You gasp at the beauty and in your periphery you see the Doctor smile smugly. "It's the planet Woman Wept. Wanna go take a closer look?" he says with pure glee in his eyes. You nod your head excitedly and he holds his hand out for you to take.

You walk a long ways before you realize you've lost sight of the tardis and the sun is sinking in the horizon. The Doctor realizes the same shortly after. "We should find shelter" he states and pulls out his sonic and starts scanning the area. You stand aside and let him do his work. Shortly, he signals for you to follow him until you arrive at a small cave in the side of one of the big ice mountain looking things. He sits against of the back of the cave. By now your teeth are chattering violently and your shivers are uncontrollable. He frowns and motions for you to come nearer and tugs you into his lap. His arms are around you and suddenly you forget how to breathe. You give him a questioning look.

"Your my companion and I can't have you freezing to death" he explains. "What about you?" You ask. Well, I have two hearts so I'm better with cold but not by much so...if you could...umm help me out too." he stutters out blushing. You manage to feign your laughter as shivering and work on sharing body heat. "We'll go back to the tardis in the morning when there's more light" he says. You wrap your arms around his slim frame and rest your head against his chest. You hear his double heart beating and sigh in contentment, subconsciously snuggling closer. His breath catches for a second and then you feel his arms tighten around you. You are freezing but not sleepy so you decide to engage in the doctor's favorite activity, talking. "Doctor?" You feel his chest rumble as he gives a lazy "hmm?".

You shiver but not from the cold. Mistaking it for the icy wind bouncing off the cave walls, the Doctor starts rubbing his hand up and down your back. By now, the combination of being in the Doctor's lap and feeling his warm hand on your back, you've lost your train of thought. "What is it?" he says softly. "I know it hasn't been the most comfortable of adventures-" "I'm pretty comfortable" he interjects. You swear to god this alien is trying to kill you. "I am too" you whisper. "I was just wondering if you wished we'd ended up on some distressed planet. I know how you like trouble." you say teasingly. He chuckles which causes you to smile. Your tempted to look up and see if he has his angelic smile that lights up his eyes with such mirth but don't want to risk ruining this rare moment. It's too precious and uncharacteristically intimate. Of course, there are those hugs he gives you after saving a planet or your moments of genius but cuddling was not a word you would associate with the 'Oncoming Storm'.

"I'm glad we're here. It's beautiful" he says but it sounds like he's distracted. You decide to look up and find his chocolate brown eyes closer than you expected, his warm breath fanning across your face. " your glad we're stranded in a cave with possible hypothermia looming over us?" You say, the corners of your mouth turning up. "Are you still cold?" he says, concern clouding his features. Of course, he's worrying about you; he's so selfless it makes you wanna kiss him. Then again, you always wanna kiss him, but you don't wanna ruin your friendship and go home. "I'm getting warmer" you say unable to look away from his eyes as they become relieved and then content. It's such a rare look on him. The Doctor is never content. Maybe happy or excited but never completely at peace. Sometimes you see such sadness in his eyes when his home planet comes up in a conversation or when one of his enemies reminds him that he is forever alone. But not anymore; he has you. You would never leave him. There's a pang in your heart to even think of it.

"How are you?" you ask gently. "Oh, I'm fine" he proclaims but as he does a shiver comes over him causing you to giggle. He blushes and you don't think you've seen anything cuter. You lean forward and rest your chin on his shoulder. You put your arms under his coat and rub your hands in a circular motion on his back. He rest his head on your shoulder and his warm breath tickles your ear. I'm glad I met you" he whispers. It's good he can't see your face because your sure it would give you away. "Why?" you inquire. "I would of thought you'd want a scientist or programming genius or something as your companion." He pulls back causing you to do the same so you can talk face to face. He looks confused which is odd for him. "What?" you say. "Why wouldn't I want you as my companion?" he inquires genuinely interested in your response.

"Well I'm not as smart as you and probably not the prettiest of your companions. I'm just me" you finish looking at your lap instead of seeing his face confirm your thoughts. After a minute of silence you dare to look up and see him honestly baffled and sort of upset. "Is that what you think?" He says barely audible. You just simply nod your head and repeat "I'm just plain old me". "Your just you and that's perfect" he says his eyes gazing deeply into yours. "So what if your not a know-it-all timelord" he says making you smile. "Your so much better" he pauses and looks like he's searching for the right words. "Your...your intelligent, funny, compassionate and kind. Even though your human and all squishy and fragile, you don't think about the consequences of helping others, you just do it." By now his hands have come up to cradle your face giving you no choice but to look at the sincerity in his eyes.

"And you don't think of the consequences of being with me." he says his eyes suddenly glazing over with sadness. It makes you want to cry. Your eyes tear up and now it's your turn to put your hand on his cheek and gently stroke it with your thumb. He leans into your touch. "How could someone turn down being with you. The things I've seen...there's nothing on Earth that could compare." you finish and take a deep breath deciding to speak your mind and forego the consequences. "There's no one in the universe that compares to you" you whisper closing your eyes and resting your forehead against his. You brace yourself for his next words to be "we can't do this" or "I just want to be friends" or some other polite way to tell you that this, whatever it is, would never work. Your met with silence instead.

You feel one if his hands slide around to the back of your neck and twine with the hair there. He gently tugs you forward and his lips barely brush yours as if asking if it's ok. You slide your hand into his ridiculously sexy hair and pull him forward. He understands what you want and you feel him fully kiss you for the first time. His lips are soft and warm and he kisses you with as much passion as only the Doctor is capable of. When you part for air your heart is beating irregularly and you open your eyes to see the Doctor gazing back at you with an emotion unfamiliar to you from him. Love. In that moment you realize that you love him. You always have.

"Your so beautiful" he whispers as he goes back in for another kiss. Cold forgotten, you feel warmth spread from your head to your toes. "So...where does this leave us?" you ask nervously. He pecks your lips lightly as if he can't get enough of kissing you and truthfully you wouldn't mind shutting up and kissing him until the ice melts, which is never does, but you need to know what he plans to do once you leave Women Wept. "Well...you could keep traveling with me...if you want." he says looking at he cave wall. The fact that he thinks you wouldn't want to keep traveling with him makes you laugh. He looks at you bewildered. "Was my snogging too subtle? Of course I want to keep traveling with you! I just want to know if this means we're...you know...a couple. If not that's fine, i mean everyone needs a kiss everyone once in a while and it could mean absolutely nothing and-" your rambling is interrupted by his lips effectively silencing yours.

"I'd like to be a couple...I like this" he says and you feel your heart soar. "I don't know how good I'll be at it but I want to try" he says. You kiss him gently and you feel him smile against your lips. "Ok" you simply say and in that one word he knows your accepting him for all his alien weirdness and lack of experience with human rituals. You rest your head on his shoulder and nuzzle his neck before planting a kiss there. He makes a noise almost like a purr and rest his head on top of yours. In the morning you'll have to go back to the tardis and head straight into danger but for now in his arms your at peace knowing that at least from here on out you have each other. You close your eyes and for once you look forward to the waking up early in the morning.


	2. Departing Woman Wept

You wake up significantly warmer than you were yesterday. Slowly opening your eyes your met with blue. A blue suit to be exact.

Looking up you see the doctor still asleep and smile at how peaceful he looks. His hair is ruffled and you have the urge to run your fingers through it. That can wait till later though so you carefully place your head back on his chest and listen to his deep, even breaths.

"Comfortable?" You hear the doctor's voice rumble. You jump a little and he chuckles. You lightly hit his arm and look up to see him smiling. As yesterday comes back to you, you find it hard to smile worried that he might regret it. "What's wrong?" he asks concern evident on his face. He pulls you closer to him and waits for you to answer.

"Are you okay…you know…with everything that happened yesterday?" you finish and look down at your lap. One of his fingers comes up to raise your chin so your just a few inches away from his face, gazing into his warm, gentle eyes. He slowly leans forward.

His intentions are clear as he uses one arm to draw you against him and the other to rest his hand on your cheek. His lips gently but firmly press against yours. Both your hands are pressed against his chest and you can feel his hearts beating irregularly. Your lips draw up a little at this and the Doctor pulls away to see that your in a slightly better mood.

He grins at you and brings his other hand up to cup your face as he says, "yesterday was…brilliant. Never in all my 900 and some years would I of-" he stops and closes his eyes taking a deep breath. You peck his lips to let him know that your there for him and he gazes up at you with gratitude. " I would of never thought that I could have something like this again" he finally says.

You know he's talking about Gallifrey and know that he was once a husband to someone else but none of it matters to you. That was centuries ago and you can tell that he means everything he's saying to you. So you just hug him and rest your head in the crook of his neck and softly confess "I've never felt like this before".

He rubs his hands up and down your back like he did yesterday. "I know" he whisper "How bout we be absolute beginners together?". **(If you just got my Bowie reference your awesome****_) _**You chuckle and kiss the side of his neck before saying "we have all of time and space to practice".

"Speaking of…where you wanna go today?" he says standing up and pulling you with him.

"How bout we ask the tardis? She's the one who's really steering us." you say with a sly grin as you two walk back.

"Oi! I can fly my ship just fine!"

"Really? Last time we were going to the French Revolution and you ended up in the Bermuda Triangle… in the 15th century!"

"Welllll it's not an exact science. It's more of a wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey thing" he says making random gestures with his hands.

You giggle and go to enter the tardis but before you can open the door you feel arms wrap around your waist and draw you back against the Doctor's chest. "Take it back" he whispers in your ear. "What?" you say as innocently as you can.

"Tell me how impressive I am" he says and you can tell he's smiling too.

"Guys and their toys. Always gotta be the best" you say back teasingly and go to walk out of his arms but he spins you around and presses you right up against his front. If he keeps going like this you don't think your ever gonna make it to the next planet.

This is a new side of him that you've never seen before. Teasing and playful…and you really like it. Like really really like it. "hmm…I'll think about it" you say giggling.

You lean up and catch his lips with yours and playfully bite his bottom lip. He gives a soft groan and his grip on the back of your shirt tightens. You pull back to see his eyes have darkened and feel your own arousal beginning…or continuing because your not sure it ever left.

Then suddenly he's kissing you and your hands go in his hair pulling his lips harder against yours. You gently tug on his hair and feel his mouth part slightly. His tongue tentatively touches your bottom lip and you part your lips and feel him kiss you even more thoroughly as his tongue tastes and caresses yours.

By the time he pulls away you've forgotten how to think coherently. "That was…impressive" you say. "Thank you" he says grinning widely before you realize what you did. "Damn it!" you exclaim and stalk into the tardis. He chuckles and looks out at Woman Wept one last time, thanking her for her cold weather before closing the tardis door.


	3. Allons-y!

The Doctor gives you an adorable smile as he turns a few dials and presses a few buttons on the tardis controls.

You have no idea why he woke you up so early and demanded that you get out of bed. You would of much rather got a few more hours of sleep but after seeing how excited and hopeful he looked you obliged. The whirring of the tardis signals you've landed so you head to the door.

"Wait!" the Doctor exclaims as he comes behind you and covers your eyes with his hands.

"Seriously?" you say but you secretly love surprises. You hear the door open and the Doctor leads you outside, his hands still covering your eyes.

"Ok" he whispers in your ear removing his hands and you gasp. In front of you is what you assume is current day Paris.

The sun is shining on the people who are dining in little cafes and the birds chirp on the ground, looking for scraps of food. In the background is the Eiffel Tower, outlined by a perfectly blue sky and fluffy clouds. Everything's so perfect that you wonder if maybe you are still asleep and dreaming.

You turn to look at the Doctor who's standing beside you but he's not looking at the view...he's looking at you. His gentle smile touches his eyes which are looking at you with adoration. A look you've come to identify as only for you. He expects it when you wrap your arms around his neck and pull his head down to yours so you can kiss him passionately. He rests his hands on your hips and smiles into your kiss.

"I figured we could spend the day here" he says after the two of you have finally parted.

"Really!?" You ask, feeling your excitement build. He nods and leans back in for a kiss.

After a minute you pull back and say teasingly "shouldn't we go somewhere more private if we're gonna continue?"

"They're French. They won't mind" he says leaning back in to peck your lips but releases you from his embrace and instead laces your fingers together. You both start walking down the sidewalk glancing at little places here and there.

"There's this lovely little cafe near the water. They have the best crepes in all of Europe probably. I like crepes…don't think I've ever tried one actually. Not with this mouth anyway" You repress a giggle at the Doctor's adorable rambling and sigh in contentment at how completely serene everything is. You realize the Doctor has stopped talking and glance over to see him staring at a newspaper a local man is holding in one hand as he sips a cup of coffee.

The Doctor walks over there and asks the man if he can borrow the newspaper for a second. The man hands it over confused as the Doctor puts on his glasses and reads the front page. You go to stand beside him and read the title "Another Missing On Eiffel Tower".

From skimming the passage you can tell that a person disappeared from there last night, the fifth in a series of disappearances on the Eiffel Tower. Each person visited around sunset and was never seen again. "What is it?" you ask the Doctor who's frowning as he re-reads the passage, obviously seeing something you're not.

"Not human" he says glancing at you. He hands the paper back to the man and says thank you before turning and heading back in the direction you came.

"So an alien in the Eiffel Tower... Sounds like fun!" you say. The Doctor smirks at you and the two of you go back into the tardis.

"Just gotta run some scans on it" he says as he checks the control screen. It's a few minutes before the check will be done so you stand behind him and rub comforting circles on his back.

He turns to face you and encircles his arms around your waist, and leans back against the tardis controls. "Sorry our date's been put on hold." He says. "This is fun too. I joined you for adventure and looks like we found one...in Paris!" you say buzzing with energy. You're starting to think you're an adrenaline junkie.

"So it wasn't just for me" he says teasingly, his lips hovering an inch away from yours. "Well..." You say mimicking one of the Doctor's favorite words.

His pout is adorable and you can't help but lean in and press your lips to his. Even pouty he responds quickly and starts softly nibbling your bottom lip. You moan and the corner of his lips quirk up.

You pull back to look him in his eyes as you say "You stupid alien. Of course it was for you" you bring your hand to his cheek and the look of passion in his chocolate-colored eyes causes a fluttery feeling in your chest.

Just then the tardis beeps and the Doctor turns to look at the results. "So?" you ask because your having a hard time deciphering the data on the screen. His eyes have an infectious delight as he says "there's not an alien on the Eiffel Tower... The Eiffel Tower IS the alien"


	4. A Parisian Romance

You're pretty sure you look like a fish with your mouth hanging open. The Doctor is smirking and clearly enjoying himself by the looks of it.

"What do you mean it is the alien?" you ask.

"Well technically it's being taken over by the alien. The Eiffel Tower didn't just wake up one day and decide to become alien. The Tower's been infected. Infected with a life form that molds it's molecules to those of the iron. It overrides the atomic structure of the iron so that it can bend and shape the structure how it wants" he explains

"So it can literally bend itself around people?" you ask  
"Pretty much"  
"So are the people missing…dead?" you wonder out loud.

"Maybe not" he replies with a grin.  
"Maybe they were just absorbed into the frame and kept captive there. It all depends on if they could maintain a healthy level of oxygen while inside"

And if not, they all suffocated you realize. But if the Doctor still has hope then so will you. If there's anyone you have faith in it's the Doctor.

"We'll have to get a closer look" he concluded  
"How close?" you query

He looks at you and gives you the best puppy-dog eyes he can and you groan.  
"That's what I was afraid of" you mutter.  
"Well if I plan on resolving this I need a closer look" he attempts to reason.

"Fine" you concede giving him a small smile. His eyes light up in excitement and he dashes over to scoop you up in a rib crushing hug.

You laugh and wrap your arms around his neck as he lifts you off your feet and spins you around. He sets you back down and looks at you with gratitude before leaning in and gently capturing your lips with his as if he's still unsure if this is ok.

It's still really new to the two of you to share kisses over anything and you sure hope that you'll be doing it a lot but you don't want to rush things. The Doctor isn't just your average boyfriend. He's special, especially to you and you don't want him to think that this is just something physical.

Not saying that you wouldn't love to jump him and shag him on the tardis floor sometimes but you want him to realize how much you love his compassion, intelligence, his contagious cheerfulness and his hope in the impossible. You want him to know though that this is definitely what you want so you grip the lapels of his suit and pull him closer.

He smiles into the kiss and kisses you more thoroughly. You could definitely get used to this. You do have to part for air though so you pull back a bit and the Doctor pouts adorably.

"We can't all have superior time lord respiratory systems" you utter still a bit breathless.

He just smirks and plants a kiss on your brow. You rest your head on his chest and he rests his chin on top of your head as you listen contently to the drumming of his heartbeat.

"When are we gonna go check it out?" you question, not eager to break your embrace but wanting to get it over with so you can return to your "date". The word still seems a bit odd to use in context with the Doctor.

"I have to wait till visiting hours are nearly over. All the disappearances happened towards closing time. The metal wouldn't of been able to transform in broad daylight with tons of people staring at it." he responds.

So all the missing people were just enjoying the serenity of the Eiffel tower at night when suddenly it decides to go all horror movie on them. It reminds you of a bad independent film and you repress a giggle. Your stomach rumbles ungraciously.

It must be around lunch time now and you haven't eaten anything in at least 24 hours. Running with the Doctor can sometimes screw up your meal times.

"Time to feed the human" the Doctor jokes and you roll your eyes but smile as well.  
"Be right back" he says dashing off to the tardis hallway.

You're sure you look like a love struck idiot with an expression of adoration in your eyes and the smile you can't keep off your face but you really don't care. Being with the Doctor makes you happier than you've ever been and you knew nothing was gonna make you happier. This must be what it's like to be in love.

At that your smile falls at bit. 'What if he doesn't love me?' you think. 'I know I like him a lot but do I love him' you ask yourself. You squash that thought immediately though because you've always known how you feel about him deep down.

You aren't a very trusting person. Before you met the Doctor you weren't the type of person to wear your heart on your sleeve because you didn't want to have your heart broken. But when the Doctor came along you trusted him. Trusted him more than you had anyone in your life. That's why it'd probably hurt so much if loving him broke your heart. But if your heart had to be broken by anyone you're glad it's him.

You don't think he'd do it intentionally, but what if he got bored with a human?" 'stop it' you tell yourself. The Doctor's opened himself up to you more these past two days than he had before and all you've seen there is an open passion that he only shares with you.

The way he looks at you makes your heart flutter and brings the smile back to your face. Just in time too because the Doctor returns holding what seems to be a picnic basket.

You raise your eyebrow questioningly and he just smiles wider before taking your hand in his, holding the basket with the other.  
"I figured we could skip the tourist sections of town and head over to the Buttes-Chaumont park." he says casually but he looks a bit nervous, maybe worried that you won't appreciate the gesture but if only he knew that it had the complete opposite effect.

That this is better than you could of even dreamed your date would go. You don't think most people would find finishing a date with alien hunting romantic though. Good thing you're not most people.

You squeeze his hand gently and rub your thumb in circles on the back of his hand. He hums in approval and glances at you happily as he leads you out of the tardis and the two of you start walking to the park.

Today really is the perfect day you think as you walk along in the warmth of the sunshine, fluffy white clouds floating overhead. By the time you reach the park it's a bit past lunchtime so it's not overly busy. The Doctor leads you to a shady area under a large tulip tree.

He rest against the trunk of the tree pulling you down to sit beside him. You take it all in; the trees, flowers, other various couples looking for a day out, and just can't help but smile at the perfection of this moment. When you finally turn to glance at the Doctor you see him gazing dotingly at you, apparently admiring your enthusiasm for his gesture.

You bite your lip nervously and look at him from underneath your lashes, probably more flirtatious than you meant to be. The Doctor's gaze travels to your lips and your tongue subconsciously flicks out to wet your lips causing the Doctor's eyes to darken in that delicious way that you love.

He meets your lips halfway and when you finally kiss, you let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding and the Doctor lets out a soft moan that encourages you to kiss him more passionately. His arm around your waist pulls you closer into his side and you boldly run your hand up his chest and twine it in his hair.

His tongue swipes across your bottom lip emboldening you to part your lips and allowing him to caress the inside of your mouth with the utmost care. You cautiously run your tongue across his and his returning groan persuades you to return his passion. His tongue continues to explore your mouth for a minute or two while you return his caresses before you both part breathless and euphorically lightheaded on your part.

"wow" he whispers as he adorably starts grinning.

You giggle and soon the two of you are laughing mirthfully and the Doctor kisses the tip of your nose playfully.

He starts pulling out lunch, which consists of assorted fruits (of course bananas) and some bread that looked like the ones in the bakery you walked past. For dessert he pulled out a mini strawberry tart who you to share. He took off one of the strawberries and help it up to your lips for you to taste.

As you took the strawberry, your lips enclosed around the tips of his fingers and you saw his chest rise and fall with a sharp intake of breath. A part of the whipped cream got on your lips but before you could lick it off the Doctor leaned forward licked your lower lip. You let out a shaky breath and leaned forward to draw him back in.

He tasted of bananas and you almost smiled but your thoughts were elsewhere at the moment. You really honestly wished you had confessed your feelings sooner if it meant snogging the Doctor all day at every chance you could get.

The Doctor pulled back with a smirk and you playfully hit his arm before grabbing a strawberry and holding it up to him to take.

His eyes sparkled mischievously as they locked with yours and he slowly leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the fruit and your fingers, never looking away from your eyes. His tongue darted out to lick the tips of your fingers and your heart was doing the tango inside your chest.

He pulled back and licked his lips looking fully satisfied with himself. The dessert continued like this but a little less seductively because you're sure if it got any worse the locals would not enjoy the show you'd give them.

After you were finished the Doctor wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you flush against his side. You rest your head on his shoulder and he lays his on top of yours.

The birds chirp in the trees and people mill about in their everyday way while the Doctor and you are quite content to sit in comfortable silence and enjoy the normality of it all. It's still early afternoon so you have hours till your needed at the Eiffel Tower.

The Doctor's thumb is rubbing in circles on your hip and his steady breathing is mellowing you. You grab his other hand between yours and start playing with his fingers. He hums in approval and sighs in contentment.

You couldn't of asked for a more perfect date, which is of course why the Universe promptly ends it as the Doctor suddenly stiffens behind you and you look up to see him staring intently at something. You follow his gaze and see that you can see the Eiffel Tower from your spot under the tree in the park.

It would be quite beautiful but what surprises you is the way the top of the Tower on one side is just slightly curved inward. Looks like the Tower got impatient for closing hours.


	5. Deepening Feelings

The Doctor jumps to his feet and pulls you up with him. He gives you a quick grin before taking your hand in his and dashing off towards the street. He avoids the crowds and takes you through back alleys until you reach the base of the Eiffel Tower. He flashes his psychic paper at the guards and whatever it says, they let you go on in.

As soon as the elevator doors open the two of you dash inside. It would of probably been faster to take the stairs but you're glad the Doctor didn't think of that.

He starts bouncing on the tip of his toes, growing impatient like a true five year old. You look out of the elevator to your left so he won't see your growing smile. It's gonna be a while but at least the view isn't bad, inside or outside the elevator.

The Doctor has stopped his constant movement and is now gazing out at the city below with admiration. The Doctor's love for the things humans take for granted makes you love him all the more.

You let go of his hand to wrap your arms around his slim waist. He looks down at you with unconcealed emotion, so unlike how he was before Woman Wept, and places his arms around your shoulders. He places a kiss on the top of you head and then rest his cheek there.

It's still only early in the afternoon and the sun is reflecting off of the river. People are still milling about and socializing like a normal sunny day. It's perfectly serene and perfectly beautiful and almost makes you forget that you're about to face an alien life form. You suppose at this point facing aliens is nothing new with the Doctor and if this is your little slice of normality then you'll take it.

You'll take it if it means that you get to spend your days with the most wonderful and passionate man you've ever known. You don't think you could even begin to express how deeply you care for him but you know you'll spend everyday trying. Trying to show him how truly amazing he is even if he doesn't see it all the time. To remind him that he is loved and doesn't have to be alone anymore.

Not breaking your embrace you tilt your face up and gently capture his lips with yours. His surprise doesn't stop him from softly returning the kiss. You keep your arms wrapped around him and hold him close to you. One of his hands is in your hair at the back of your head so he can keep your lips as close as possible while his other hand comes up to cup your cheek. The tenderness in his eyes when you part for a breath makes your heart flutter.

"What was that for?" he asks playfully nudging your nose with his.  
Because there will never be anyone else. Because he's so perfect and you want him to know. Because you love him.

"Do I need a reason?" you say instead, not wanting to drop the L-word just yet.

"Absolutely not" he replies smirking and leans back in again. You giggle and lean forward to meet his eager lips.

This time he's more playful as he pecks your lips over and over but never fully kisses you. You groan in frustration and he laughs mirthfully and wraps his arms around your waist so you can put yours loosely around his neck. You play with the hair at the nape of his neck and attempt to pull his face closer to yours.

He obliges and swipes his tongue across your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You keep your lips pressed together as payback for his teasing and this time it's his turn to groan in frustration.

You couldn't deny him for much longer though so you part your lips and run your fingers through his hair. He sighs in satisfaction and caresses the inside of your mouth. You don't know how his lips can be so gentle and yet still have a firm passion that ignites a spark in you.

You wonder what kind of kisser he'd be when he's the 'Oncoming Storm' and the thought is turning you on immensely. You boldly tangle your tongue with his. The ding of the elevator catches you off guard causing you to part from your intense lip-lock.

The Doctor's lips are still parted and he's gazing at you longingly. You twine your fingers with his and give him a tug out the door.  
"Come on! If you want more of that later, you gotta save Paris" you encourage him with a smile.

He beams and it seems to put some spark back into him as he takes off down the corridor with you in tow. He stops once he gets beside the crooked steel side and releases your hand so he can put his glasses on. If only he knew how sexy he looked in them.

'Stop it' you think to yourself. You feel like a lovestruck newlywed or something. 'It's not my fault he's so attractive' you think. Your thoughts were always about the Doctor before Woman Wept but now it feels like you have permission to have your thoughts plagued by him. He is your boyfriend after all. It's a funny word to have applied to the Doctor but you don't really know what else to use.

"Aha!" the Doctor exclaims breaking you out of your reverie.  
He whirls to face you and is staring at you excitedly and you know he's waiting for you to ask him what so you do.

"I'll tell you what! It's iron that's what!"  
You nod your head in confused agreement, pretty sure you established this earlier.

"and…?" you hint, encouraging him to continue.  
"Iron's ductile, which means it can be pulled apart, which means…" he trails off looking at you to finish.  
"We can open it up to get the people out?" you say hesitantly.

"Exactly!' he says "and we won't have to wait to get the life form out. If we have to destroy the life form at least the people won't go along with it". His face grows solemn at the mention of killing the alien thing.

He gets to work pulling out his sonic and aiming it up and down along the beam. You hear a creak overhead and you're starting to feel a bit nervous.

"All we gotta do is irritate the life form enough to spit out whatever it has captive." the Doctor spoke as he changed the setting on his screwdriver. Suddenly, the metal makes a loud groaning noise and the Doctor steps back looking pleased.  
"Did it work?" you query.

The Doctor doesn't respond because he's staring at the iron bar as it widens and a dark spot appears in the center.

A young man is unexpectedly thrust out of the darkness and onto the floor at your feet. He's trembling in shock or fear, or both, and sits up. His eyes dart around nervously and the iron bar closes back up. You help the man to his feet as he rambles about darkness and not remembering what the last thing he saw was. You try and talk through his mumbling and finally convince him to take the elevator down to the ground floor and try and get a bus home.

You walk back to the Doctor to see him standing in the same spot he was before you left.

"Are all of them going to be gone?" you asked.  
"Yeah. It doesn't pick and choose what comes out. It just kinda purges everything out until it's got nothing left" he said.  
"Why didn't it kill them?" you wonder aloud.

"Maybe it wasn't trying to eat them. Maybe it just was scared of something so foreign coming so close to it." the Doctor says shrugging and finally turning to face you.  
"Am I foreign to you?" you ask nervously curious.

The Doctor's inquisitive gaze softens as he steps forward to hold your face between his hands. His lips seek yours as he kisses you as softly as you kissed him in the elevator.  
"You are-" he runs a hand through his hair and takes a breath before starting again.

"All of this is foreign to me. Even though I've been to all these planets, each time I go it's something new. It's like when you take a vacation somewhere and no matter how many times you've been, it's still different because it's not home" his brown eyes are gazing into yours with concealed sorrow but you know that it's there. That it's always there and you'd do anything to make it better.

"The tardis became my home. It gives me that sense of home comfort that I can no longer get anywhere else. Or at least I couldn't get. Until I found you" he said, his voice getting softer. He grabs both your hands and holds them against his chest.

"Everything just felt so right around you and it scared me. I find parts of myself with you that I never thought I'd see again. This right here-" he says gazing into your eyes imploring you to understand and gripping your hands tighter in his. "is all I'll ever need. So in a sense, this is foreign to me. I haven't done the whole relationship thing in a very very long time. But _you_ could never feel foreign to me. Not when you make me feel like I've finally found someplace I belong." By the time he's done his eyes are closed and he's resting his forehead against yours. He lets out a shaky breath that fans across your face.

You give his hands a gentle squeeze and let go so you can bring you hands up to cradle his face as if he's the most precious thing in the universe, and to you he is.

"Doctor" you whisper wishing you knew what to say. He opens his eyes to look at you and there's so much pain there. There's something he's not saying but you won't push him right now.

Instead you kiss him sweetly and then bury your face in his neck, holding onto him tightly. He returns your embrace and holds you impossibly close. After a minute he pulls back a bit and kisses your forehead. Taking your hand in his, he heads to the elevator and goes back to the ground floor.

Unlike when you came up, the two of you stand in silence. The only acknowledgement of the other is the tight grip of your hands.  
"Where are we going?" you ask as the two of you walk past the guard and head back to the main street.

"Gotta run some tests on the life form without the humans getting in the way of the reading." he answers shortly. Not rude but not the loving tone he's reserved for you this week. You frown but you doubt he sees it as he keeps his gaze straight forward.

By the time you get to the tardis the only thing you want to do is go to sleep even if it is only late afternoon. As soon as you walk through the door you let go of the Doctor's hand and head towards the hallway.

You don't make it all the way past the center of the control room before you feel his hand around your wrist stopping you from storming out. You turn and face him and see he's in no better of a mood than the walk over here but it seems regret has crept into his array of emotions. You wait expectantly for him to speak and he opens and closes his mouth, trying to grasp what to say.

He finally settles on not saying anything at all and instead moves quickly to urgently press his lips to yours. It's a desperate kiss filled with angst and all the unspoken things left out of your conversation.

And you know you should be angry with him and storm away but that would break his hearts and you don't think you could do that so you return it with as much fervor as you can. Whatever is bothering him, he'll have to settle it on his own but that doesn't mean you have to push him away for it.

You don't really know what happened but at some point in his little confession he must of realized something you haven't. You can tell by the way he's kissing you that it has nothing to do with his feelings towards you but something more personal.

When you finally part he releases his hold on you and takes a step back to allow you to leave if you want. You don't want to leave him here alone but you don't think he's ready to talk to you and don't want to be clingy so you take a step forward to give him a quick kiss and turn on your heel and head to your bedroom.

Once inside you fling yourself on your bed fully-clothed and curl up and try and dose off. You let your mind wander to the first half of the day and go to sleep thinking of the Doctor's bright smile and the way his chocolate-colored eyes sparkled with happiness and how your heart swelled with love.

* * *

So lots of fluff and angst in this chapter! (which seems kinda redundant that it has both but oh well). sorry for leaving it that way but it won't be like this for long. Promise! I can't stand writing sad Doctor. Please review or whatever you want. It's always good to know someone enjoys the story! :D


	6. Light Is The Key

You're woken by a loud crash that causes you to fall out of the bed and straight onto the floor. You dash off down the corridor in your pajama shorts and tank top until you reach the console room.

The Doctor is leaning against the console with a scowl on his face and various tools scattered on the grated floor. You notice as you approach that some of them have fallen into hole of the underneath part where the Doctor usually tinkers around. He glances at you as you creep forward and offers you a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry" he murmurs  
"What happened?" You ask

"Oh nothing really. I was just trying to fix up the tardis and she must of got mad and jolted me down there." He says nodding at the hole in the floor.  
"Why was she mad?" You question as you rest your hand on his forearm.

He uncrosses his arms and wraps one around your waist and draws you closer.

"I was just thinking about something and she must of disagreed" he replies lightly kissing your forehead and holding you in a one arm embrace. The Doctor's told you before how the tardis is telepathic and wonder if the tardis has read all of your thoughts. You blush at that and try and think of something else.

You notice the Doctor is trying to hide his other hand behind his back and pull back to raise your eyebrow at him. You hold your hand out expectantly, waiting for him to show you. He huffs out a sigh and hands you his right hand which has a long cut running from the tip of his index finger to the middle of his palm.

"I'm fine" he insists but he allows you to pull him with you as you march to the medical room. You've only been here once before after a nasty scrape with a man-sized dog.

You tell him to sit on the hip-high bed in the middle of the room and turn to fetch a first aid kit from the cabinet. He obeys and watches you stretch on your tiptoes to reach the top shelf.

You place the kit beside him on the bed and pull out an antiseptic and long bandage. You stand in front of him and take his hand gently in yours.

When you apply the peroxide to clean it he growls in pain and clenches his other hand on his thigh. You finish cleaning it and put the antiseptic on to prevent infection. As you wrap the bandage securely around his finger he whispers "thanks".

You just nod your head, still a bit tired and still concerned about him. After you put the first aid kit up, the Doctor leaps up from the bed with a bright smile and says "all better!"  
You laugh at how adorable he is and walk to stand beside him.

"Yep. Wasn't too bad. All you need is to make sure it stays bandaged" you warn.  
"Nope. I still need something else" the Doctor says seriously with a straight face.

"Tea?" You joke and he laughs at your love for hot tea and honey.  
"Nope" he says and by now he's in your personal bubble and you're finding it harder to keep a neutral expression.

He pins your hips to the edge of the bed with his and places his hands on your waist. He moves his lips closer until he's just an inch away from yours, his warm breath is ghosting over your mouth. You grab the lapel of his blue suit and give him a gentle tug closer.

His lips quirk up in a smirk before he passionately captures your lips with his. One of your hands slide up his chest and to the back of his head to tangle in his soft hair. You give a gentle tug and he growls against your lips.

One of his hands slide down to rest on the side of your bare thigh. He's kissing you so passionately and needy that it's giving you a head rush. He gives you a second to breathe and looks at you with a satisfied smile. You smile back, completely euphoric.

He goes to put his hands on either side of you on the bed and winces. You grab his injured hand in yours and kiss the back of it.  
"I can tell this is going to be hard for you" you say teasingly.  
He just gives you a bashful smile. You grab his uninjured hand and lead him back to the control room.

"Did the scans work?" you ask sitting on the pilot seat and looking at him expectantly.  
"Yeah. All's clear. There are no more human's in there…but I still don't know how to extract the life form without collapsing the Eiffel Tower" he answers, finishing with a pout.

You pat the seat beside you and he comes and plops down.  
"You'll figure it out. On the plus side, at least you saved all those people." you add trying to make him smile.

His lips do quirk up a bit at that and he wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you into his side. You kiss his jaw and then rest your head on his shoulder, taking his other hand in yours and drawing patterns with your fingertips on the back of it.

"I'm sorry" the Doctor blurts out. You lift your head off his shoulder so you can look him in the eye.  
"What for?" you ask.

"For being so…grumpy yesterday. It wasn't you." he tries to explain.  
"Really?" you say disbelievingly.

He lifts the hand you're holding and cups your cheek and admitted "No. It was…well it was just my thoughts getting to me. Nine hundred years of time travel does that to you I suppose." His thumb rubs across your cheek and his eyes implore you to say anything to acknowledge you forgive him.

You lean forward and brush your lips against his. He gives a pleased smile and leans back in for more. You return his gentle kisses but pull back after a bit. He pouts but you ask concerned "Are you ever gonna tell me…what was wrong?" You rest your hand on his chest, over his hearts.

He sighs and nods "but not right now" he adds. You nod in agreement and give him a playful smile before leaning back in to crush his lips to yours. You're glad his eyes hold the exuberance they usually do. You can't stand to see him upset.

"Wanna go for a walk?" The Doctor says, eyes hopeful and hair tousled from your hands running through it. You grin and nod and dash off to throw an outfit on.

The Doctor holds the tardis door open for you as you walk through. He locks it behind him and his long legs stride to walk beside you. You're now wearing comfortable blue jeans and a pink top that ties in a knot in the back on the top and closes at the very bottom, leaving the rest of your back in the middle bare.

Despite the past couple days events this place really is beautiful. As you gaze at a finch nipping at crumbs on the sidewalk, the Doctor slides his hand in yours. You affectionately smile at him and give his hand a gentle squeeze. He returns it and rubs his thumb across the back of your hand.

It's mid-day again, about the time you landed here, and the locals and tourist are going about their everyday lives. The Doctor leads you to a strip of local shops where you first found that guy with the newspaper. You think he's going to follow up on the disappearances but instead you end up entering a quaint little sandwich shop.

You forgot you hadn't eaten since your picnic yesterday. The Doctor leads you to a table near the front window and holds your chair out for you before taking his own seat across from you. A waitress takes your drink order; you have been dying for a cappuccino.

The Doctor stares pensively out the window for a second and runs his hand through his unruly hair before turning his attention back to you. You offer him a small smile and his expression changes to one of fondness.

Before either of you can talk though, the waitress comes back with drinks and takes your order. You order whatever the Doctor's having, trusting his taste buds even on your own planet. The waitress leaves but not without a backward glance at the Doctor.

You feel something akin to possessiveness and rest your hand over the Doctor's on the table. It's not really jealousy; he is yours after all. The Doctor turns his hand over so he can hold your hand in his, completely oblivious to the waitresses attraction to him. If he couldn't see the massive love you had towards him you doubt he noticed how most humans saw him.

He was like a god among people but oddly enough, not to you. Maybe because you've seen him at his most vulnerable. To you, he is exceptional but there are things he does that are just so human. Like the infectious smile he's giving you. You return it as you take a sip of your cappuccino. It tastes like espresso and toffee and you appraisingly lick your lips.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks with a knowing smirk.  
"Immensely" you reply taking another sip of your coffee.

Lunch passes in a comfortable silence on your part while the Doctor chatters away about old French architecture. It goes much better than your attempted picnic yesterday and you catch the Doctor giving you an occasional affectionate glance when he thinks you're not looking.

You're too busy diving into the herb chicken that you ordered. You can taste the oregano and pepper and stab a slice of chicken and curl some noodles around your fork. You look across the street and notice an old couple hanging lanterns outside their little antique shop.

"What's that for?" you ask, nodding your head towards the couple. The Doctor follows you're gaze as he slurps a noodle off his fork.  
"The lanterns?" he asked confused.

You nod. "I just always imagined France as constantly bright, even at night. Don't they leave the street lights on?" you question.  
"Oh! They used to" the Doctor conceded. "The French government is trying to save money so they ask all the lights to be turned off at night."  
You nod your head understandingly and sip at your cappuccino.

"Lot of the locals were mad about it. Thought it might lower tourism" he added as an afterthought, returning his gaze to you.  
"Turning off the lights would certainly give the Eiffel Tower the discreetness it needs to bend around people" you add as a thought.

"It…would" the Doctor mumbles. You recognize the contemplating look in his eyes and await his gob to start chattering away.

"When did they say the first disappearances started, Doctor?" you ask.  
"Sometime in the beginning of February…" he replies without focusing on you, still lost in thought.

"Right around the time the lights went out…" you hint. Maybe it's nothing but it's a hell of a coincidence.  
That gets his attention and you see him putting the pieces together.

"Oh! That's brilliant. You are brilliant, you are." His compliments cause you to blush and his bright smile makes your heart flutter.

You were both done eating anyway so the Doctor grabs your hand and the two of you head back to the tardis.  
"So, do you have any ideas yet?" you implore.

You can feel the excited energy from the Doctor by the jaunty, rapid walk he's doing and you know if everyone wasn't milling about he'd of run all the way back to the tardis.

"Not yet but this is a fantastic start. Now we have a motive, just gotta figure out why it cares so much." he stops outside the tardis door and turns to you and releases your hand.

Threading one hand in your hair and the other around your shoulders he tugs you against his lithe body and plants a firm but gentle kiss on your lips. You wrap your arms around his waist and stand on your tiptoes to deepen the kiss. As soon as you part you miss his warm lips against yours.

"You are amazing" he whispers and you feel his warm breath ghost across your parted mouth. You tilt your head up so your lips are centimeters away from his and he gets the hint and claims your mouth once again.

Still kissing you, he unlocks the tardis door and backs you through it. Kicking the door shut behind him, he places his hands around your waist since yours are now running through his hair. The feel of his hands against your back is making you crave more.

You feel the lean muscle along his body as he holds you close and as hot as he looks in a suit, you wonder what he looks like without it. When he parts to let you breathe you muse a bit breathlessly, "I wonder how that looked to normal people"

"What?" he asks kissing across your jaw line.

"You and me…entering a rather seemingly small police box while making out in the middle of the street." you imply.  
"hmm…didn't think of that." he mumbles against your neck where he is now placing open mouthed kisses.

"Oh well" you respond breathily. You tug on his hair a little to bring his face back to yours. A small moan slips out from his lips as he obliges and catches your bottom lips between his. The tardis makes a loud humming noise and you giggle at the Doctor's annoyed look.

"I think she wants us to get back to work" you giggle. He groans in annoyance but concedes "she's probably right."

He wraps an arm around your hips and you follow him around the console and down the hallway. At the very end is the door on the right to the medical room and to the left is the door to the library. You have the urge to make a joke about books being that dangerous or something but decide against it. You can get some mean paper cuts though….

The Doctor releases you and goes to skim a bookcase to the immediate left.

The library is set up mansion-style with wall-to-wall bookshelves and even a sliding ladder. The only place without a bookshelf is where the fireplace is on the wall to the right. You wonder where the smoke goes. A couch facing away from the door is in front of it and two armchairs across with a wide table in between. There is a single desk in the middle of the room with a lamp set on top and a stack of books the Doctor must have been reading stacked hazardously on the center.

"What are we looking for?" you ask coming up behind him.  
"A book on light or light creatures. Or maybe even dark creatures. Something to do with the brightness and the energy it gives off." The Doctor pulls a book out about the physics of the energy light gives off.

You seriously doubt you'll need it but maybe the Doctor can make something out of it. You wander to the bookshelves on the far side of the room to sort through those. When you find a book about creatures of the night wedged on the fourth shelf, you take it and sit against the arm of the couch to skim through it.

While you're reading a bunch of in-depth discussion on the hunting patterns of vampires, complete with diagrams, the Doctor flops down right beside you with a stack of books on his lap. He sets them beside him and picks up one to start with.

You're secretly glad he chose to sit so close to you and bite your lip to keep from smiling. He puts on his glasses and you really do try to focus on what you're reading. You decide that your book is rather useless and lean across the Doctor to grab a new book beside him, interrupting his concentrated reading.

His eyes sweep appraisingly across your body as you stretch to grab the farthest one just because the cover looked interesting. You return to your previous position of sitting with your legs crossed against the arm of the couch but the Doctor hasn't returned to reading his book.

You look at him and raise an eyebrow. He clears his throat and a slight blush creeps up his face. You think it's adorable though and lean over to peck his cheek. You go back to reading like nothing happened but you see the corner of his lip twitch out the corner of your eye.

Turns out this book has a pretty cover and that's about it so you close it and set it on the table in front of you and lean against the Doctor's shoulder to see what he's reading. It mentions some planets you've never heard of and the different species that inhabit them.

"Anything of interest in your books?" he asks, still skimming the paragraphs.  
"No" you reply and wish that you had so you could steal another celebratory make-out session from him.

He flips the pages of his book exasperated and lets out a huff. Suddenly he stops his flipping and goes backwards, stopping on a paragraph subtitled "Energy Collapse".  
"There!" he exclaims and points to a line talking about the planet Villengard.

"Factories used to be set up there. They made sonic blasters and all kinds of weapons. Perfect spot for an energy leech." the Doctor explains.

"Used to? What happened to it?" you ask. Technically speaking it hasn't happened yet. You are reading that it's from the 51st century but traveling with the Doctor you've learned to ignore time technicalities.

"The power became to much and the reactor went critical." he answers.  
"What happened to the people."

"Oh only the people working that day were anywhere near the reactor and unlike Earth they're more equipped to deal with these type of things. Minimal damage occurred." he finished with a smile.  
"However, there is a banana grove there now."

You can't help the giggle you let out and the Doctor lets out a defensive "What!? Bananas are good!"

You bite your lip to quell the new surge of laughter you feel and gaze amusedly at him. He's pouting and skimming the paragraph now. You cuddle into his side and gaze up at him still poking his bottom lip out at you. His dark eyes flick to yours and he pretends to be rereading the page but you know he probably knows it all anyway.

His arm is around your shoulders so you lean further into his side and place a light kiss on his jaw. You know he's fighting hard to keep his eyes on the page so you rest your hand on his chest, determined to get a reaction out of him. You can feel his hearts beating and decide to test something out.

Leaning up a bit further, you peck the corner of his mouth and feel his heart beats speed up. Smirking you do it again and he shuts the book and tosses it to the other end of the couch.

He pulls you so you're straddling him so he can easily access your lips. He kisses you gently and encloses his arms around your hips so he can pull you against his chest. This position is so much easier to kiss him with so you keep one hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding at about the rhythm yours is, and the other comes up to take his glasses off, which had started to fog up anyway. You place them in the inside of his jacket pocket and teasingly run your hand across his chest and up his neck so you can place it on his cheek.

He gazes into your eyes while you both catch your breath. His warm brown eyes are so loving and you love how he's holding you against him like he doesn't want to let you go. You hope you can finish this thing in Paris and get more quality Doctor cuddle time (and kissing, lots and lots of kissing). You peck his lips and stay in his lap.

"Thought of anything yet?" you ask lazily drawing circles on his chest with your fingertip. He grabs your hand mid-circle and brings it up to his lips, kissing each finger and flipping your hand over to kiss your palm. You bring your other hand up so you can hold his face between your palms and gently rub your thumb across his cheek. He sighs in content and leans into your hand while rubbing his hands up and down your back.

"A few things" he softly replies.  
"Care to share?" you tease with a grin. He smiles and clarified, "Well it could have been here for ages!"

"Just living in the Eiffel Tower?" you interrupt.  
He looks at you admonishingly. "Sorry" you whisper and give him a quick kiss.

He continued, "Well it didn't start to do anything until complete darkness. Before all the lights would stay on so it was never in the dark and now it is."  
"So it was just scared like you said" you comment.  
He nods, " I think so"

"What does Villengard have to do with it?"  
"Ah! Well they said that the day the reactor collapsed the place was in complete darkness until they could take it down. There were people who would sneak in to see if they could find any abandoned weaponry. Those people were never seen again until two months later when the roof was taken off so they could start tearing it down. Suddenly out stumbled a group of people, complete strangers to each other and all mumbling about being in darkness and had no idea how long they'd been gone."

"Like those people!" you added.  
"Yeah. I should of figured it out when that guy started talking." the Doctor replied frowning. "It took my lovely companion to set me on the right track" he says smiling flirtatiously.

"I think I'm a little more than your companion now" you murmur inches away from his soft lips.  
"True" he answers eyes flicking to your lips.

As badly as you want to kiss him you know that if you do you won't want to stop and then he won't tell you his theory. But if you had good impulse control, you wouldn't be where you are now so you lean forward and softly press your lips to his. The surprised noise he makes in the back of his throat is worth it.

You part from his lips and casually prompted, "So how does it tie into Paris?"  
"hmm? Oh yeah" he remarked coming back to the present.

"Well I'm thinking the thing relocated through a couple wormholes and ended up in 21st century Earth. It looked for a bright place to live and found Paris pre-going-green, found the nearest and largest iron structure and lived peacefully."  
"Until the lights-out decree" you say, filling in the parts you know.  
"Until the lights-out decree" he agrees

"So the poor thing just wants to live in the sunlight. It's kinda sad" you reflect. The Doctor is looking at you like he does when he's secretly admiring you or something you say. You can imagine the same look on his face when he tells you he loves you for the first time. For now you'll just have to keep imagining.

"So what are we gonna do?" you ask.

"Well…" he says dragging out the word in the way you secretly love, "I have an idea. But it's gonna take stealth."  
"Stealth?" you inquire.

He nods, "and bravery, and most importantly a sonic screwdriver."

"I think you're forgetting something" you drawl.

"What would that be?" he asks, eyes searching yours with a affectionate gleam.

"A crazy companion willing to go along with your schemes" you add with a grin.  
His smiles widens as he leans in and whispers, "more than a companion" and locks your lips in his.


	7. Starlight

"This is insane" you whisper as you walk hand-in-hand with the Doctor down one of the narrow streets of Paris.

"Well insanity is often necessary to be a genius" the Doctor retorts. The two of you swiftly step into an alleyway and speed walk to the end where it branches off to the left and comes out at another small street, this one less crowded. The Doctor leads you a bit further until you come to a small building tucked among a few local shops.

The Eiffel tower is in view and the setting sun is reflecting off it's metal. You and the Doctor squeeze into a narrow alley beside the building that separates this one and the one beside it. There's a back door that the Doctor quickly sonics open and pulls you inside with him before shutting it and locking it again.

The Doctor explained in between making out sessions the previous night that the Eiffel Tower is planning on going completely green and having it's own solar panels and everything but until then, this building contains it's energy power.

You pass down the back hallway unseen and pass many plain gray locked doors. At the end of the hallway, it branches into two passages. One leads to the front desk and one leads into the electricity room where all the switches can be accessed.

Before you either of you can make the decision on which way to go, one of the doors behind you opens and out steps a balding man with a nameplate that reads manager across the top. He's looking down at his clipboard but notices the pair of you when he's about a yard away.

"Who are you?" he sputters.  
The Doctor pulls the psychic paper out of his inside jacket pocket and holds it up for the man to see.

"We're just the city inspectors. We've come to check that the uh energy and everything is working properly. Don't want a malfunction do we" he adds a charming smile at the end and waits for the manager to respond.

The manager squints his eyes and then glances at the pair of you, halting for a second to appraisingly sweep your outfit. You chose to wear a grey pencil skirt with a navy blue blouse and navy low-tops. You're trying to look professional but a showdown with an alien requires comfortable shoes.

The Doctor of course is wearing his white hi-tops with that brown pinstripe suit you love. You're convinced he doesn't own anything but converse. Luckily for him, it's a good look and if you have a thing for men in converse now you're totally blaming him.

"Sorry, you weren't on the list of visitors, chief inspector" the manager says clearing his throat and straightening his posture.  
"hmm chief inspector" the Doctor says testing the title out.

"and who is your companion?" the man asks. You're feeling a bit crept out and you would say that it's the age difference but standing beside a 900 and something year old alien, your argument wouldn't hold much weight.

"This is my partner, Ms…" the Doctor looks at you attempting to come up with a last name that doesn't match his, Smith, because the odds that a married couple are working in inspection together is pretty slim.

"Harker. Ummm Scarlett Harker" you offer your hand to shake. Reading about vampires yesterday made you think of Dracula and then you panicked but at least the guy doesn't appear to have made any connection between your fake name and a fictional character so it's all good. He takes it and shakes your hand for a bit too long.

"So if you could lead us to the generators, that'd be lovely" the Doctor inserts eyeing the man now because his attraction to you is painstakingly obvious.

"Right this way" the man says brushing by you and towards the end of the hallway to your left. The Doctor rests his hand on the small of your back and you can't resist a small smile. The man fiddles with the chain of keys attached to his belt loop before finding the right one and inserting it into the door knob.

The room is dimly lit and he flicks a switch on the adjacent wall. Dim lights overhead flicker before settling into a pale glow. The man steps aside as you and the Doctor pass by. He eyes the hand the Doctor has on your back but doesn't comment.

"Anything I can get you, just let me know" and his gaze flicks to you at the end of his sentence."  
"We're quite alright" the Doctor replies shortly and you raise an eyebrow at the man when he looks at you again before scurrying off back down the passage to probably go lay around at the front desk.

The door closes on its own creakily and clicks when it comes to a complete close. You turn around to face the Doctor and raise your eyebrow.  
"What?" he asks defensively.

You just smirk and strut closer, letting your hips sway a bit more. You place your hands on the back of his neck, fiddling with his hair and resting your arms on his shoulders.

He places his hands gently on your hips and pulls you closer so you can feel his lean body pressed against yours.  
"I hate to say it my dear, but jealousy looks quite attractive on you" you quipped.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he says straight-faced but his eyes give him away, they're shining with amusement and playfulness.  
"Sure" you drawl, leaning in to peck the corner of his mouth which you feel twitch almost into a smile.

"Well you should know that I can get very possessive" he murmurs in a rich voice that sends butterflies into your stomach.  
"Oh I know. I thought for sure you'd never speak to me again when I hid your sonic screwdriver"

"That was not funny" he pouts.  
"Well you were being a twat that day."

His pout grows even more. You giggle and thread one of your hands into his hair to pull his lips gently to yours.

He instantly stops pouting and returning your affection by encircling your waist with his lithe, strong arms and holding you against him. You put one arm around his shoulders and run one hand through his hair lovingly and he makes a pleased sound in his throat.

He lets you take a breath but his lips are only an inch away from yours so you can feel his warm breath ghosting over your mouth.

"How long do we have?" you ask. He said that you two had to wait until it was dark enough to turn the lights on and try and coax the monster out.

The sudden change in atmosphere should be enough to arouse it and then the Doctor would try and talk to it and get it to leave to somewhere more lighted. You'd have to work quickly because it would only take a few moments for the manager to notice that the machine was going and then you and the Doctor have to sprint to the Eiffel Tower to have a chat with the friendly little beastie. Maybe not so little.

"Oh about half an hour" the Doctor replies with a smirk and claims your lips in a kiss more passionate than the previous one. A door closes down the hallway and you jump in shock breaking the kiss.

The Doctor and you break into giggles feeling like two teenagers who've snuck into the high school closet between classes. You place your head on his chest still wrapped in his embrace and let your racing heart calm down from the exhilaration of getting caught any moment.

The Doctor leans against one of the machines with you still in his arms and brings one hand up to stroke through your hair. You sigh and raise your head to look into his content gaze.

You could get lost in those warm brown eyes and you almost do most of the time. You go back to resting your head on his chest and hope the next half hour doesn't pass too quickly.

* * *

The manager doesn't attempt to come in and check on progress and lucky for him or he might of caught you in the middle of a very non-working situation.

There's a small, about a foot wide and half a foot tall, window at the top of the side wall and you can see the evening approaching faster. Straightening up and stepping out of the Doctor's arms you step closer to the machine and turn to see the Doctor pulling out his sonic. Show time.

It doesn't take long for the Doctor to open the lock of the power box and flip all the switches and press all the buttons. He sonics it one more time and looks up at you with a grin.

"Locked in place! It'll take a while to undo before they can turn off the power. Off we go then!" and he slips his hand in yours and creeps with you out the door and dashing off down the hallway until you step out into the dimming twilight.

You'll have to ask the Doctor if you can stay another day after this. You'd love to take your time and watch the sunset over Paris.

The Eiffel Tower is just a couple streets over luckily so at the Doctor's running pace, you reach it in no time. Even from where you're at you see it lit up with white light. It looks ethereal and a true sight to behold.

When you finally reach it, the Doctor dashes straight to the elevator because even as fast as he is, it'd take forever to huff it up the seemingly endless stairs. The doors ding to a stop and open at a leisurely pace.

They slide shut and the Doctor is bouncing on the tip of his toes in anxiousness. You can feel your own adrenaline pumping and can feel the energy thrumming through you. You're halfway up when you hear the creaking.

"Doctor?" you say cautiously. You can see the second floor approaching from above and hope you can at least make it to there.

The groaning of metal becomes distinctively louder and the Doctor takes your hand in his and pulls you closer to his side. His eyes are scanning the surrounding structure and you can feel your heart pounding now from not only adrenaline but fear also. Gripping the Doctor's hand tighter you take a breath. Suddenly the elevator drops.

Not much, just an inch or two but enough to make you gasp and cling to the Doctor's arm. He has a look of panic but also wonder and you hope he's not about to attempt to study the thing as your life, and his, are potentially in danger. The loudest roar of moving metal yet sounds from above and suddenly you're falling again, this time without stopping.

The Doctor scrambles for his sonic in his coat pocket and finally pulls it out and aims it at the top of the elevator. It jerks to a halt resulting in the two of you falling in a heap on the floor.

The Doctor stands, pulling you with him, and holds out his sonic like a weapon. You've fallen to the first floor now and you can see a platform straight ahead. The Doctor slowly approaches the doors of the elevator and you reluctantly follow since you're still attached to his side.

He sonics the doors and wrenches them open. "What are you doing!?" you hiss.  
"Come on" he says stepping out onto the platform with you in tow. You release his arm to step to the railing and look down. Rather foolish of you because it didn't make you feel any better at all to be this high up on a tourist attraction of death.

"Come on girl, it's okay" the Doctor is muttering as he approaches a metal beam.  
"or boy. I wouldn't really know I haven't met one of you before. What are you?" he holds out his sonic as if to probe the framework but the metal starts making a screeching noise and he holds up his hands.

"Alright alright. I'm putting it away. It's okay" he consented and slowly put the screwdriver back in his coat. "What is you want?"

You step away from the railing and move to stand next to the Doctor but the metal below your feet starts rippling suddenly a hole opens where you're standing and you let out a shriek as you drop.

You manage to catch hold of a beam directly below but not without bruising the left side of your ribcage first. You scramble for purchase on the cold metal just trying to keep your grip.

You risk a glance upward and see the hole has closed. You hear a cry of despair and identify it as the Doctor's. He can't see you even if he stood at the railing so he has no clue that you're alright, at least for now.

The first floor is 189 feet from the ground and you've already fallen at least ten. The Doctor is going to have an impossible time reaching you and that's going to be even more impossible if he doesn't deal with this thing first. The only option you have is to slowly climb down the rest of the way and hope you don't fall.

You start your descent and repeat a mantra of "don't look down" in your head. You do look down once you hear the creaking beginning again. The beams below your feet are bending into a ladder shape. You don't take the time to ponder about it but instead take advantage of this lucky occurrence.

Once you get the hang of climbing you can go a bit quicker, but cautiously of course. You estimate it takes you about ten to fifteen minutes to reach the ground and once you do you bend over and rest your hands on your knees focusing on breathing in and out.

Before you met the Doctor, the idea of doing that was absolutely insane and you probably would of just died. The Doctor makes you brave though and do things you never would have thought of. You've learned the art of being perfectly calm in a completely havoc situation.

You go back through the front door and eye the elevator doors. That's not an option so you turn to the stairs and groan. You take the stairs as quick as you can stopping to take a breath about halfway up. You did just narrowly escape death after all, you deserve it. Finally reaching almost the first floor you hear the Doctor talking.

"-this way. You have a choice to find a new home. A permanent home. That's more than even I can say. I'll help you if you want. Just tell me what you need" he begs to the beam he was talking to earlier.

His hair is sticking up from where his hands have been running through it in frustration and his eyes have a endless depth to them that shows barely concealed sadness. There's also a bit of anger lingering and you deduce that he must of went oncoming storm for a little while before you made it back up before realizing that tactic wasn't working. You're about to reveal yourself from the staircase when the beam groans in reply and slowly opens from the center.

A emerald colored light emits from the hole, slowly growing bigger and you stand hidden in wonder. An almost feminine voice droned "How can you help me?". It's voice echoed as if underwater and it contained a singing quality that reminded you of sirens in a movie you once watched.

The Doctor gaze is curious and amazed and he puts on his glasses, even if he doesn't need them, to have a better look. The corner of your lip quirks up at that unique habit of his.

"I can help you find a better place than this. One less inhabited. These people have done nothing wrong and deserve peace" the Doctor dictates in a commanding voice even though his face is still one of curiosity.

"I have done nothing wrong to these creatures" the light singsongs. You suppose you should feel insulted at being called a creature but you have been calling it a thing for the past couple days and it's not the first time you've been insulted by an alien.

"What about my companion?" the Doctor queries, anger tinting his tone.  
The thing hums in disinterest and you're pretty sure that it knows you're not dead. You're also pretty sure it's the one that helped you climb down.

"There is no place for me now" the light finally omits. "My kin have stretched out across the galaxies and I was left alone to find a life source."

"Ah I see. So light is not only energy, it's your life." the Doctor commented.  
"Yes" the light confirmed, dragging out the letter s.

"So why this place? Why not a star or something?" the Doctor retorted.  
"Star? What is this star you speak of?" the light questioned.

"Let me ask you this. How old are you?" the Doctor declared in that tone of voice saying that he already knew the answer.  
"I am but only half a century old. Abandoned at my creation to seek out my own home" the light confided.

"Left alone without a family. No one to tell you about the do's and don'ts of being a Lumienium. Oh yes! I know exactly what you are now and all that noise; all that kidnapping was just like a baby throwing a temper tantrum to get fed. All you wanted…was the light." the Doctor concludes.  
"Now I have it" the light declares.

"Oh well not for long. You see, this planet is almost as energy absorbing as you and it's inhabitants are trying to fix that. Sorry to tell ya, but these lights will be off in a bit. I reckon we only have oh… about five more minutes left." the Doctor replies.

"What would you have me do? Die?" the light replies as bitterly as a songlike voice can muster.

"Oh never that. But I could relocate you. You're so young. You've barely lived yet! All those stars out there. All that light. You've yet to see it and when you do you won't be disappointed. You're too young to worry about dying." the Doctor finishes with a solemn demeanor.

You want to step out and reach for him so bad but you don't want to ruin his progress with the light thing. What was it called? A Lumienium.  
"How?" the Lumienium replies simply.

"You see those dots up there?" the Doctor answers pointing at the now darkened sky. The stars are barely visible over the city lights but a few of the brightest ones are still twinkling. "Go straight up and past the atmosphere. There's a whole universe of burning bright little lights up there and plenty for you to pick and make your home." the Doctor whispers consolingly.

You realize that the Lumienium is just scared. It's scared and young. A bit like you were when you first set out among the stars. But you had the Doctor and it doesn't have anyone. The light doesn't reply and you worry that it's going to think it's being deceived.

All at once though, the emerald light grows bigger and bigger and starts pouring out of the center of the beam, stretching up higher and higher into the sky.  
"Thank you Doctor" the Lumienium softly sings before it floats as if it's being carried on the wind higher until it's barely a visible green blurb.

You watch it disappear and hope it finds its way. The Doctor's sigh brings you back to Earth and you see his mask breaking down.

Oh god! You should have come out sooner! You leap up from the stairs and make your way to his side. He's standing with his back to you looking over the railing at the city below and you come and stand beside him. He's lost in his own and doesn't hear you approach.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" you whisper. He jumps so suddenly you worry you gave his binary vascular system a heart attack. He looks at you as if you're not real and suddenly crushes you into his arms and presses his face into the crook of your neck.

Your ribs are aching but you don't care and wrap one arm around his shoulder and the other runs through his hair comfortingly. He doesn't let go for a while but pulls his face a bit to look at you questioningly.

"You are just full of surprises" he bates, trying to get you to tell him how you're here.  
"I caught a beam and made the arduous and slow descent to the ground. Speaking of which, you so owe me a crepe after I sprinted all the way up those stairs." you finish with a teasing smirk trying to use comedic relief to calm his obvious jittering nerves.

He doesn't say anything in reply but urgently captures your lips with his which you are perfectly fine with. His kiss is desperate and needy and his hands are balled into the fabric at the back of your shirt, pulling it from where it was neatly tucked into your skirt.

You keep one hand threaded in his hair and bring one to grip the lapel of his pinstripe suit. His kiss becomes less desperate and more passionate and you think he must be calming down from the whole ordeal. As his lips caress yours and his palms flatten against your back, you begin to completely forget the whole thing until its only you and him on one of Paris's most visited attractions under the beautiful dark blanket of sky.

You bring your hand up to rest on his cheek and stroke your thumb affectionately. He sighs and it almost sounds like in relief. You bring your other hand to cradle his face and pull back to see his eyes closed contently.

"Did you really think I'd leave you after all we've been through? After all we've finally been able to say to each other?" you whisper with a tender smile.  
The still lit lights of the Eiffel Tower reflect in his now open dark chocolate eyes. They still look a bit sad but it's mixed with a staggering amount of love and you feel your heart racing not from adrenaline anymore, but from the disbelief that one person could look at you with so much feeling.

"I thought-" his voice breaks and you rest your forehead against his. You feel like you can't get close enough to him. That even if you turned to atoms and bonded together into one being, you still wouldn't be able to show the emotional connection you have for your Doctor. He smiles that bright grin that lights up his eyes and he saves just for you.

"You are brilliant. Have I ever told you that?"  
"Once or twice." you reply flirtatiously.

"Not nearly as much as you deserve then" he murmurs his eyes looking into yours in way that makes you feel as if he can see your soul. He must like what he finds there because he presses his lips to yours in a gentle brief kiss.

"I mean it. Absolutely fantastic. Who else would have done what you did. I bet you didn't even panic" he ends with a proud smirk.

"Well…" you giggle and wrap your arms around his neck and return to hugging his tall form. You bury your face in his neck and inhale his unique scent. You can't really describe it as anything but safety, adventure, and everything that makes up your Doctor.

You don't know how long you stay like that, with the cool night breeze making you shiver and the Doctor having an excuse to hold you against him and transfer body heat. But you don't even care if you stayed like that all night until the first rays of the dusk rose and the people below got ready for a new day.

Eventually you yawn though and the Doctor chuckles and presses a kiss to your temple. Bringing his hands up to cup your face, he gives a final but lingering kiss. He puts his arm around your shoulder and you put yours under his coat and around his waist and the pair of you get in the now functioning properly elevator.

Maybe the Doctor overestimated the manager's intelligence because the lights were still shining radiantly when you reached the bottom. The descent and the walk back to the tardis is much faster than you had hoped.

You wonder why good things are always faster than bad things and maybe it's because the bad things seem like they last forever but they really aren't in retrospect; and we have to learn to appreciate the good things before they disappear.

The Doctor unlocks the tardis leisurely and pulls it shut behind him once you're in. The Doctor's arm is still around your shoulder and he seems reluctant to let you go. You turn to face him and encircle him in your arms.

"I should uh…let you get to bed" he admits reluctantly.  
"You don't have to stay here uh…I mean you can um…come and just stay with me for a bit?" you finish as a question. The Doctor nods before you're even finished and you pull him along with you to your room.

"Um..I'll just go change real quick. You can…make yourself comfortable" and you grab a tank top and pair of shorts and shut the bathroom door behind you. Once you've changed and brushed your teeth and hair you reemerge and find the Doctor has taken his shoes, jacket and tie off and is now reclining with his ankles crossed on your small bed.

You shuffle across the floor and climb up to sit beside him. You curse mentally as a small yawn escapes again and glance over to see the Doctor smiling affectionately.

"Just sleep" he advises gently. You lean and grab the blanket off the end of your bed and pull it over you and the Doctor as you curl up next to him.

He puts his arm around you and you rest your head on his chest and listen to the soothing beating of his hearts. Sighing contently and cuddling closer. you feel the Doctor stroking your hair. His other hand holds yours against his chest and his thumb strokes the back of your hand as you feel yourself drifting off to sleep.

Before you fall asleep, you hear the Doctor say something in a different language. The tardis didn't translate it so you can only assume it's Gallifreyan and the thought warms your heart that he spoke it to you.

It sounded so beautiful but you'll probably forget to ask him what it means. Maybe you'll remember on your date re-do because there is no way you're leaving Paris, one of the cities of romance, without having a complete day of nothing but you and the timelord you love.


End file.
